Heart of a Sister
by PrismRain13
Summary: Request for Spirit of Writing. It's Akira's birthday and her big brother Terra promises to spend the day with only her. But, she worries if he will be able to keep his promise.


**Hey all! This is a long-awaited request I wrote for Spirit of Writing about her OC Akira and her big brother Terra! Hope you enjoy, especially you, Spirit! I own nothing, Akira belongs to Spirit of Writing and everything else belongs to Square Enix and Disney.**

The morning sun gently rose over the Land of Departure, creating a beautiful shine upon the golden castle and lush green grass.

Inside one of the many rooms of the castle, a little girl with choppy brown locks and dark blue eyes woke the second he first rays of sunshine shone through her window. She didn't want to leave the warm, soft confines of her bed. But, the moment she realized what day it was, a giant grin spread across her face and she immediately shot straight up out of bed and rushed to get dressed.

The reason for little Akira's excitement was justified. It was her fifth birthday and her older brother had promised to spend the whole day with her. Since he was so busy training to become a keyblade master and hanging out with his friends, Akira considered this a real treat.

In less than fifteen minutes, Akira had bushed and tied her hair back into a messy ponytail, washed, brushed her teeth, gotten dressed in an indigo hoodie, gray shorts, white knee-high socks and black lace-up shoes.

Then, she had rushed down to the kitchen, putting some bread in the toaster, pulling out jars of jam and peanut butter and preparing herself a bowl of sugary cereal. Once her breakfast was prepared, she proceeded to wolf it all down.

"You know, if you keep eating like that, you'll end up choking." A familiar voice spoke behind her while she swallowed her breakfast. "Geez, where would you be if I weren't here?"

Akira spun around, her lips turning upwards into a giant grin when she saw Terra, her big brother leaning against the doorframe. He was dressed in a similar fashion that he normally wore, only he had left behind his shoulder armor and red suspenders. And he had replaced his armored shoes for a pair of simple black sneakers.

"TERRA!" Akira exclaimed happily, jumping off her seat and rushing over to hug her brother. At first glance, one could instantly tell the two were siblings even with the giant age gap of nineteen and five. This was thanks to the identical pairs of blue eyes, brown hair with identical bangs framing their faces and their fair skin.

"Wow, looks like someone's excited." Terra laughed, ruffling Akira's hair while she continued to hug his legs. "Happy birthday, kiddo."

"Of course I'm excited!" Stated Akira with a huge smile upon her face. "I get to spend a whole day with my big brother all to myself!"

Terra returned the smile as he reached behind his back, pulling out a small purple gift box with a bright green ribbon and handing it to his little sister. Akira smiled as she took the gift from her brother.

"It wouldn't be a birthday without a present, right? Go on, open it!" Terra encouraged.

Akira didn't waste a second in ribbon the ribbon off the gift box. She then opened it, revealing a beautiful silver star-shaped necklace with a yellow ribbon.

"Terra it's beautiful! I love it! Thank you!" Exclaimed Akira, pulling the necklace out of the box and tying it around her neck.

"You better thank Aqua and Ven too!" Terra smiled. "They helped me make it."

At the mention of her brother's friends, Akira's face fell. It wasn't that she hated Aqua and Ven, it just seemed that Terra enjoyed spending time with them more than her. He had promised to spend time with only her today, that's why she was so excited since he was always so busy with training and his friends. Akira just hoped he would keep his promise.

"Akira?" Terra asked, noticing that her expression had changed. "You okay?"

The five-year-old looked up at her brother placing a smile upon her face. "Yeah, I'm fine." She replied. "I'm just happy that I get to spend time with you."

The look on Terra's face suggested that he didn't believe her, but he quickly shook it off.

"Same here. Come on, we've got a full day ahead of us." Her brother smiled as he took her hand, leading her out of the kitchen.

The two siblings enjoyed a long day together. They spent the time sparring with toy swords, dancing around to music, eating piles of konpeito candy (1) and Terra reading a pile of story books to his little sister. When dinner time rolled around, they feasted on a large vanilla birthday cake decorated with purple icing, sugar roses and five burning candles.

Too soon, the sun had set, leaving behind a sky filled with shining stars. Terra and Akira had settled upon the grassy ground as they looked up at the sky.

"It's so nice outside, Terra. You can see the stars really well!" Akira beamed, hugging her brother.

"I know." Terra replied as he returned the hug. "I love that you can always see the sky. It's one of my favorite things about this world."

"It's my favorite too!" The younger sister stated, her smile increasing. Without a doubt, Akira knew this was the best way to end a perfect day with her big brother. A whole day spent alone together just like they used to; Akira honestly didn't think it could get much better than this. But just then, the sibling's moment was interrupted.

"Hey Terra! Hey Akira!" A voice called from behind them. The brother and sister turned around to find Aqua and Ventus waving at them from a few feet away.

"Aqua! Ven! How's it going?" Terra waved back and smiled.

At the sight of her brother's friends and Terra smiling at them, Akira's face fell. Of course she should have known that her perfect day with her brother couldn't last. He always took off with his friends whenever he had a chance, even if she was around. That was why she was so excited for his promise to spend the whole day with her.

"How's your birthday going Akira?" Ven asked, pulling the five-year-old out of her thoughts.

"Fine, thanks." Mumbled Akira with a barely noticeable hint of sadness and disappointment to her voice. "Thank you guys for helping Terra with the necklace, it's really pretty."

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like it." Aqua smiled as she turned to Terra. "So, Terra, we were just about to start training. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah!" Ven added excitedly. "Aqua's going to teach me some more magic!"

Terra looked between his friends and his little sister. As he studied Akira's face closely, he could see the sadness she was desperately trying to mask, but she couldn't hide it from him. She knew she would be upset with him leaving so, he turned back to his two friends and offered his answer.

"Thanks, but I'll pass. You guys go on ahead!" Terra waved.

Akira gasped in surprise and looked up at her brother. She definitely had not expected that kind of response from him; normally he wouldn't hesitate to go off with Aqua and Ven.

His two friends simply smiled and nodded. "Okay, we'll catch up to you later, Terra." Said Ven, he and Aqua waving.

"Have a nice rest of your birthday, Akira." Added Aqua

"Uh, thanks." Mumbled as the two friends walked away.

The two siblings watched Ventus and Aqua leave until theydisappeared to the training grounds. Once the two of them were out of sight, there was a few moments of silence as Terra and Akira looked out at the stars again. After awhile, Terra turned to his little sister.

"Akira?" Terra asked quietly.

His little sister looked up at him with her bright eyes. "Yes, Terra?" She asked.

Terra hesitated for a moment, but then took a deep breath, deciding it was better to get it off his chest. "Do you..hate Aqua and Ven?"

Akira gasped in shock. "W-what do you mean?"

"Well, I just noticed that you always look upset when they're around." Terra replied quietly. "Every time I go train or hang out with them you always have a sad, disappointed look on your face.

His little sister released a sigh. There was no use in hiding it anymore. "No, I don't hate them." She mumbled. "I'm just...jealous."

"You're jealous? Really?" Terra asked with genuine confusion.

Akira nodded. "You always go out of your way to be with them and you always spend so much time with them that I never get to see you. You're always busy training with them. All I want is to be with my big brother, but you're never around! And, the way master Eraqus treats you, I hate how he judges you all the time and constantly compares you to Ven and Aqua! Sometimes I just wish it was just you and me again!" By that point, small tears had appeared and started trickling down Akira's small cheeks.

Terra simply shook his head and pulled his sister in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how much all of this affected you. I never knew that I was hurting you."

"No, it's alright." Akira shook her head and returned the hug. "I know it's pretty stupid of me to feel jealous."

"No, no it's not." Replied Terra as his sister looked up at him in confusion. "To be honest, I never really gave it much thought before, but it makes sense. I mean, you're right, I am always hanging around Aqua and Ven. I know I would feel really bad if someone always chose to be with someone else instead of me. Akira, I'm really sorry for making you feel that way."

Akira smiled. "It's okay. I know how much being a keyblade master means to you. You always said it was your dream. But, it always seems that the master is pushing you too hard, more than he does with Aqua or Ven."

The nineteen-year old shook his head. "Even though Master Eraqus puts me through some difficult trials, I trust his judgement. He pushes me because he wants me to succeed, he wants me to get stronger. I trust his judgement, I tryst that he knows what he's doing." He then began to lightly and gently stroke his little sister's hair.

"I really am sorry for ignoring you and making you feel jealous of my friends. So, I will promise that from now on, no matter who my friends are, no matter how busy I am, I will always make time for you no matter what. How does that sound?"

Akia looked up at him with wide, surprised eyes, then she broke out into a wide grin. "Thank you so much, Terra! That sounds amazing!" She exclaimed just as a thought entered her mind. "But, can you promise me something else too?"

"What's that?" Asked Terra curiously.

"Can you promise not to tell Aqua or Ven that I'm jealous of them?" The little girl requested. "I don't know why, but I keep thinking that if they know they'll hate me for it."

Terra seemed a little stunned by her request, but he still nodded. "I know they won't hate you for it, but I'll still promise."

"Thanks, big brother." Akira smiled.

Terra returned the smile as he rose to his feet. "Come on, it's getting really late. Time for you to get to bed." He said, extending his hand towards his sister.

Akira released a loud yawn as she took his hand. "Hey, Terra?" She yawned.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it would be okay if I went for ice cream with you and your friends after training? I want to get to know them better."

Terra nodded. "Of course. I would love that." Terra pulled her up onto his back, giving her a piggyback ride all the way back to the castle. As they made their trek, Akira slowly fell asleep on his back with a smile on her face. It had been a good birthday after all.

 **Hope you guys liked it! Next I'll be working on another request for Shinrai Atsune :) so, just a few things if you hadn't looked at my profile in awhile; _The Dark Heart Rises_ is going to be rewritten into a shorter fic, detailing only the most important events. And for one of my future fics(Final Fantasy XIV) I'll be accepting OCs so if you're interested, drop me a PM asking about the details. See you guys next time!**

 **(1): a type of small Japanese sugar candy. Colored but not flavored.**


End file.
